


Satan has always been a demon fucker

by StrawberrySnake



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Slight A/B/O elements, Tentacles, oh boy, this is consensual btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySnake/pseuds/StrawberrySnake
Summary: Satan arrives on earth and warms up to the local inhabitants.





	1. Chapter 1

Satan landed on the ground of this strange planet. He has been alone for so long, wandering through space, going from planet to planet in the cold nothingness of the universe. But this... this was new to him. There were other complex lifeforms here.

He wandered through the lush jungle, trying to take everything in. The pleasant smell of some plants, the humid soil under his feet, the sounds of tiny insects and birds chirping in the trees all around him.  
The angel thought that was probably the first time he was pleased with anything from his father's creation.  
Feeling happy about this new discovery, he smiled to himself and sat under a giant tree, spreading his wings comfortably. He didn't know if there were more evolved animals here, but at least he wasn't completely alone anymore. He closed his eyes for a bit, dozing off with the humid heat.

Satan woke up a few hours later, alerted by a sound in the bushes near him. He sat up, and walked towards the source of the noise that had stopped by now. The angel found it curious, as he couldn't feel anything coming from that bush. He stared at it for a while, before leaning over and spreading apart some nìbranches. Still nothing. Suddenly, he felt something brush against his foot. Looking down, he saw some sort of long slimy appendage slithering towards him. Smiling, he watched with no fear as the thing loosely wrapped his ankle.  
“Hello there, I am Satan the archangel.”

He wondered if this creature was intelligent enough to understand what he said. Either way, it showed no reaction so he tried again.  
“Strange animal, can you tell me if you have a name?”  
The tentacle made its way up his thigh. It was beginning to make Satan feel kind of weird, so he tried to jerk away as he was now pretty sure communication was impossible.  
“Enough, would you?”  
Suddenly it tightened its grip on the angel. Satan tensed, not sure of what was happening. This contact was new to him, and he could feel his cheeks redden for some reason, but since he was above feeling threatened by a mere dirt dwelling creature, he decided to play along for now.  
After all, he had seen worse on his wanderings in space...  
Turning his head, he saw other tentacles coming up behind him.  
“So that's how it is huh.....”

Letting the appendages wrap lazily around his body, he felt his cheeks redden with the contact and let out a pleased sigh. The gentle pressure and warmth was pleasant, he let his wings droop a bit, feeling more and more relaxed. All the rubbing and the stroking was very pleasurable, and Satan let the creature do as it wanted with a smile. He suspected what was going to happen and was ready to welcome it.  
One of the tentacles rubbed one of his nipples and he moaned out loud. How is this part of his body so sensitive? He had no idea, but he found himself more and more inclined to let the creature have its way. He felt himself grow hard, the whole area below his waist itching for contact. 

His silent wish was soon granted as he felt one of the wet tentacles brushing his groin area. Trembling, he let all his weight fall on the creature, which was also beginning to wrap around his wrists and carress his soft wings.  
Now he couldn't stop himself from moaning and gasping everytime the tentacles stroked him. He was completely and utterly lost in the pleasure it brought him but somehow found himself wanting more.   
He spread his legs a bit, giving more access to the tentacles and cried out when he could feel it rub near his entrance. It skirted for a bit around his ass, and started to enter him slowly. This was the best thing he ever felt, he thought as the throbbing appendage continued its progress inch by inch. When it stopped moving, he relaxed his muscles a bit more so it sunk even deeper. With the tentacle staying still in his hole, Satan was panting, his whole body feverish and heavy.

And then. The appendage began to thrust, first leisurely but quickly accelerating its pace.  
The angel rapidly felt overwhelmed by pleasure and he began to whine, his eyes and mind no longer focusing on anything but this euphoric sensation. A tentacle brushed on his cheek and probed the border of his mouth, so he opened it up the widest he could as it began to stroke his tongue. It tasted kind of bad, but he didn't care at the moment.  
Still loudly moaning, he closed his lips around it as if to entice it deeper. The tentacle slithered down his throat and began to thrust as well. Satan choked a bit on it, drool and muffled cries coming out of his mouth and loving every second of being used by this foreign creature.  
The demon was stroking him everywhere, from his breasts to his sensitive wings, fluttering and covered in slippery liquid.  
He arched his back as he felt something surge in him, the tentacles thrusting into him even faster from both ends. His voice was getting higher and higher, writhing in the creature's hold completely helpless as the thrill felt stronger and stronger. Suddenly, he felt the height of his pleasure hit him and he sensed something spilling on his belly as he came with a strangled moan.

The angel was completely spent but he was still a prisoner of the monster's touch, and he could feel it going quicker and quicker. The tentacle in his mouth got out a bit to let him breathe before plunging again in his throat. Satan's eyes were blurry with tears, the tentacle ramming inside him swelling before releasing a thick liquid inside him. The one in his mouth also poured some liquid in his throat, which he swallowed with difficulty, coughing and choking around the tentacle still in his mouth. The creature then slowed its movements, before slipping off him. Satan felt completely limp and suddenly empty, trying to catch his breath as the appendages retreated to the bushes and into the darkness.  
He was covered in this weird slime from the creature and a bit of cum leaked from his hole, making him feel kind of gross, but he found out that he didn't care as he laid down on the forest floor.

He smiled a bit.  
Maybe God's creations weren't all so bad after all....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan meets another demon.  
> It's gonna go exactly how you think it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I really writing this shit

Satan got up after laying down for a while. His whole body was sore, and he was just now realizing how gross he must look, covered in these drying fluids. How unfit for a being of his rank.... he thought somewhat bitterly.

He walked around aimlessly for a while, before finding a river running between the trees. He sighed in relief and entered the water, letting it wash away all the dirt and tiredness of his body. Now feeling refreshed, the archangel stepped outside the river, stretching his arms and shaking his wet wings to try to get rid of the water that made them heavy. He sat on a rock, stretching them wide and letting them dry in the sun. This was making him feel kind of vulnerable, but he figured there was probably nothing that could possibly threaten him on this planet so he just waited patiently in the open. 

All of a sudden, his ears perked up. Alarmed, he retrated his wings and looked around, thinking he heard something. And then, before he could react, he was knocked down on the ground by something heavy. Completely disoriented by the shock, he tried to come back to his senses. He realized he couldn't keep his balance as he was maintained pinned on the ground, and he couldn't try to fly away either.

“What made you think you could wander on my territory like this?!”  
Language? Spoken, structured language?  
“Let go of me. I don't even know who you are, filthy creature.”  
 _Diplomacy at its finest._  
“You got some balls to say that to me.”  
At these words, the stranger tried to press his face deeper in the ground.  
Satan resisted his hold and pushed against him with his eight back wings, trying to get rid of the pest.  
Finally managing to get up, he turned around abruptly to face the opponent, spreading his wet wings that looked like a newborn chick's to try appearing menacing.

The stranger was an anthropomorphic creature, covered in fur with wide bat wings and 4 forns adorning his head. His limbs were covered in longer dark fur, and ended in beastly claws. He had a long furry tail that was swinging back and forth behind him. He found a strange beauty in the sight, but didn't have time to revel in it as he began to growl.  
“This is my last warning, get out of here or you will die. Other demons know better than to face Amon.”  
Demons? Amon?  
“I am no demon. I don't have to obey the laws of your world.”  
“Don't lie to me. I can sense it. You think you can be arrogant because you're powerful.”  
“I am archangel Satan, I am above you animals.”  
“Who cares!”

Amon then leaped at him with unbelievable speed, and tackled him again. Growling, he looked at him right in the eyes.  
Satan made a vaguely annoyed expression at him, just enjoying the view.  
“You can't hurt me. I am an-”  
He sunk his teeth in his shoulder. Satan howled at the sudden pain, squirming to get out of Amon's hold. The demon didn't budge and began growling. Satan felt the warm blood trickling down his back, tears forming in his eyes and whimpering at the pain but also kind of revelling in it, this sensation waking up all of his nerves and making him feel more alive than he's ever been. Clawing at the demon's back with force he didn't know he had, he felt his whole body tense. Whining, he was suddenly made aware of it, the pain, the physical pain, which was foreign and electrifying but he couldn't help but sob, how dare this lowly creature do this to him, Satan, God's favorite-  
Amon suddenly let go of his shoulder at the sound and licked his red-stained lips with a cruel smile.  
“With that reaction, you sure aren't a demon.”  
Satan caught his breath, kind of pissed off.  
“You sure have some strange customs.”  
Not waiting for an answer, he pushed back with his wings to flip the demon on his back. Flaring them like the blinding halo he once had, he looked at him.   
“I don't appreciate being treated like this...”  
Raising his arm, he prepared his power to obliterate the demon, a bright light forming in his palm.  
At the sight, Amon widened his eyes.  
He caught his arm on time to deviate the light ray, disintegrating the ground next to his head.  
Satan was bewildered at how he managed to do that, but it also made him angrier.  
But, apparently Amon wasn't having that.

“I changed my mind. I want you as my mate.”  
 _What._  
“What!?”  
Satan was utterly dumbfounded at the turnaround. Searching for answers, he stared straight through the demon, his arm still up.  
“You're powerful. I need my descendants to be, as well.”  
He licked his lips.  
“And you're also pretty hot.”  
He hesitated for a bit... he had to admit that this “demon”, as he called himself, was really handsome in his taste. His sharp teeth, his ruffled black fur, the statuesque muscles.....  
Fuck, he felt his body heat up. His brother would probably call him a freak for that.  
“Maybe I'd fuck you, but you're being quite rude right now.”  
No regrets.  
Amon gave him a teethy smile.  
“Then, may I fuck you, O archangel Satan?” he said with a cocky smile.  
Satan leaned closer to Amon.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT going into detail about how any of this is going to work  
> And not sorry for the cliffhanger ;)

**Author's Note:**

> What a wild ride for my first posted fic isnt it  
> I have another chapter idea that involves meeting the Big Bad Amon, lemme know if there is interest ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
